


Кое-что о кинках

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Кое-что о кинках

::145:: FANDOM BATTLE-2112 (34)  
  
 **[01]**   **Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
Два часа до выкладки )) Кого ждём, чего боимся, что хотим увидеть на высоком рейтинге?  
Делитесь!   
  
 **[02] Гостевой логин :ID: WEIHOI98-2**  
Я уже ничего не жду   
  
 **[03] Гостевой логин :ID: H80393HH**  
Не ной, а?  
ТС, я бы зачел бодрую драму.  
Вообще мои кинки:  
раздвоение личности, эдипов комплекс, синдром «дерева-стекла», профессиональная зависть с последующим убийством более перспективных коллег, кризис среднего возраста, чувство глубокой неудовлетворённости, вызванное кожными недостатками и низкой зарплатой, компульсивное переедание, кровавая месть за семью, графичное оскорбление национальных и религиозных чувств, переживания из-за низкоскоростного интернета  
Надеюсь что-нибудь увидеть!  
  
 **[04] Гостевой логин :ID: PO-08JEN**  
Ты больной. Одобряю.  
 _> > синдром «дерева-стекла»_  
Это что за хуйня?  
  
 **[05] Гостевой логин :ID: H80393HH**  
Это, короче, когда твоего котёнка застрелили из рогатки, и ты такой хоронишь его в коробке из-под бананового мармелада, и вспоминаешь, как он пиздил у тебя сосиски «Овёс плюс» и гадил в новые тапочки с нагревательным элементом, и рыдаешь так, что у тебя вылетают пломбы с коренных зубов. А потом идёшь, находишь этих мудаков, вырываешь им глаза, набиваешь в рот пулек от рогатки, наконец раскалываешь черепа детским совочком и спинно-мозговой жидкостью пишешь на стене МЕСТЬ.  
Потом вытираешь кроссовки, закуриваешь толстый косяк и идёшь швыряться камнями в автобусы.   
В общем, сначала ты хрупкий, как стекло, а потом твёрдый, как дерево. Круто ведь?  
  
 **[06] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
омномном  
я б почитал   
  
 **[07] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  
Горячо!  
  
 **[08] Гостевой логин :ID: WEIHOI98-2**  
Ага. А будет опять одна унылота про войну. Заебало.  
  
 **[09] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Народ, а как определить, низкий рейтинг или высокий? Если сыщик ловит преступника, то это куда?  
  
 **[10] Гостевой логин :ID: 3402HIBJKB**    
Это детский сад. Низкий, не парься.   
  
 **[11] Гостевой логин :ID: 9043H54I\33**  
 _> > Народ, а как рейтинги определять?_  
Ты откуда выкопался?   
  
Анон-нытик, чем тебя война не устраивает? Кровь, кишки, ненависть арара же!  
  
 **[12] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
 _чем тебя война не устраивает?_  – [2]  
По-моему, ты просто зажрался, извини.  
  
 **[13] Гостевой логин :ID: WEIHOI98-2**  
Аноны с войной, смажьте уже себе. Я понимаю, что вы настрочили по десятку огрызков про злобных русских, корейцев-садистов и атомные бомбы. Но не всем это нравится, поймите наконец.  
  
 _> > Кровь, кишки, ненависть арара._  
  
Хочется ненависти, понимаешь? Тупо бессмысленной ненависти. Эмоций. Страсти. Когда два еблана ненавидят друг друга, потому что один из Америки, а второй из Японии, или потому что один верит в Ктулху, а другой в Макаронного монстра, – это как свадьба в конце порнофильма.   
Я простой анон, понимаешь? Я хочу читать, как злобные пидарасы просто убивают друг друга, и дальше этого их отношения не заходят. Ты не хочешь – иди читай Достоевского.  
  
 **[14] Гостевой логин :ID: SD342345JLE3**  
Ай фил ер пейн, бро.   
  
 **[15] Гостевой логин :ID: DFJH36DS7**  
Всё правильно сказал. Искусство – это преступление.  
  
 **[16] Гостевой логин :ID: 09JHEHGHAA**  
 _> >Искусство – это преступление._  
О-ё Р-о?  
Это у тебя бомбануло?   
  
 **[17] Гостевой логин :ID: 473G4G54**  
Она здесь не сидит, анончик. Я на неё подписан, её сейчас нет в сети.   
  
 **[18] Гостевой логин :ID: SD342345JLE3**  
О-ё Р-о   
  
  
 **[19] Гостевой логин :ID:**  
После Его Высочества О-ё не катит. Имхо.  
  
 **[20] Гостевой логин:ID: BDOIOG88**  
О, хомяк-олдфаг! А куда Его Высочество пропал, не в курсе?  
Я «Фрустрацию» до сих пор вспоминаю.   
  
 **[21] Модератор :ID:  _cкрыт_  **  
  


Прошу не упоминать ники. Шифруйте, если не хотите, чтобы тред закрыли. Подумайте об авторах, наконец!   
Вы понимаете, что нас может читать кто угодно?

  
  
**[22] Гостевой логин :ID: TUSN9003**  
Плюсую. Может, Е-о Выс-о-чес-т-во и есть О-ё? Просто логин сменил…  
  
 **[23] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
 _> > Я «Острую фрустрацию» до сих пор вспоминаю. _  
>> «Фрустрацию»  
А я так и не понял, причём там фрустрация. Какая-то псевдофилософия с анатомическим театром и бутылкой горчицы.   
Почему фрустрация?  
  
 **[24] Гостевой логин :ID: LKJ9573393**  
Вот ты дебил. Откуда такие берутся?   
  
 **Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
Конечно, если твой кумир наваял хуйню, виноваты зрители.  
Я тоже могу выставить на челлендж располовиненную жопу, обмазанную кровищей, поставить рядом васаби и назвать умным словом. И чо? Где эмоция?   
Не, сделано аккуратно, я не спорю. Но смысл от меня ускользнул.  
  
 **[25] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Скажите, а если сыщик ловит преступника, который убил его друга, это ещё низкий рейтинг?  
  
 **[26] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
Поясняю для  **анона с мороза** :  
низкий рейтинг – это от 0 до 20 криминального коэффициента.   
Аняня, сюсюсю, улыбки, лимонные конфетки. Она любит его, он любит её, оба любят Сивиллу. Его напряжённый тентакль, блестящий от смазки, раздвинул тугое колечко мышц, потрескавшиеся соски напряглись, на розовых губках запузырилась сладкая влага, и производственный план был перевыполнен. Сечёшь?  
Короче, все светлые оттенки, для детишек.   
Высокий рейтинг – это >300, короче, ЖЕСТЬ.  
Всё остальное посередине.  
  
 _> > если сыщик ловит преступника, который убил его друга, это ещё низкий рейтинг?_  
Зависит от графичности. Если эмоции норм пропишешь, то, может, уже и высокий. По твоему комменту непонятно.  
Кинь отрывок, аноны определят.  
  
 **[27] Гостевой логин :ID: TUSN9003**  
Потрескавшиеся соски – это уже средний. «Неприятные, болезненные переживания, личные трагедии, ангст».   
  
 **[28] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Орг чтоле?  
  
 **[29] Гостевой логин :ID: TUSN9003**  
Кормящая, долбоёб.   
  
 **[30] Гостевой логин :ID: 932SAKJH43**  
А мне кажется, это МЕРЗКО. Нельзя заставлять героев испытывать чувства, которых они не могут испытывать, которые им не свойственны, которые чужды им по природе. Если в каноне у людей светлая ДРУЖБА, по-моему, ПОДЛО дрочить на сюжет, где они разделённые сиамские близнецы, ненавидящие друг друга из-за комплекса кастрации. Вам что, в реале эмоций не хватает? Пойдите поработайте в БЮРО БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ! Если бы вы каждый день видели кровь и НАСИЛИЕ, ненависть и месть, разрушенные судьбы людей, которые никогда не смогут вернуться к нормальной общественной жизни, вам бы не захотелось читать о ЗЛОБЕ, боли и затемненённых оттенках!  
Поверьте мне!!!  
  
 **[31] Гостевой логин :ID: B246DMRRT/2**  
О-о, белые паспорта набежали!   
  
 **[32]Гостевой логин :ID: 473G4G54**  
Анон, да у тебя ОСТРАЯ ФРУСТРАЦИЯ!   
  
 **[33] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Не нравится – не читай.   
  
 **[34] Гостевой логин :ID: 486FHKS975**  
Скажите, а если сыщик ловит преступника, который убил его друга, и при этом сыщик влюблён в того, кого преследует, а на самом деле преступника не существует и всё это происходит в воображении сыщика, на высокий рейтинг потянет?   
Или ещё что-нибудь добавить, как считаете?  
А?


End file.
